


Спасибо за компанию

by deannbean



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannbean/pseuds/deannbean
Summary: Описание:Рим, 8 лет после смерти Христа. Азирафеля терзают вопросы и голод. Кроули попадается под руку.(По сцене из серии 1х3).
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Спасибо за компанию

Едва слышные стоны, срывающиеся с сухих губ. Застывшие капли крови на лбу и щеках. Наконец, смерть. Азирафель был на Голгофе до конца.

Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сбежать, исчезнуть оттуда. Но он должен, должен был понять, что всё это значит. Зачем всё это? Неужели этот человек должен был умереть такой страшной смертью? По Божьей воле? Почему так?

Может, если он увидит всё сам, то сможет найти ответ; заметить знак. И он всматривался; вслушивался.

***

Азирафель глотнул холодного пива и осторожно поставил бокал. В кабаке было многолюдно, но для него чудом нашёлся свободный столик.

Приятно снова очутиться в Риме. Азирафелю тут нравилось: интересные люди, хорошая еда, добираться очень удобно. Никаких заданий в последнее время не поступало, так что он подумал: почему бы не устроить себе небольшие каникулы? Посмотреть достопримечательности, посетить местные ресторанчики, совершить пару-тройку чудес. Каникулы, но всё же. Он пока ещё ангел.

Азирафель вздохнул и отхлебнул ещё пива.

Да, пока ещё ангел.

На небесах никто всерьёз не воспринял его беспокойство по поводу Иисуса. "Он же воскрес, правильно? Вот он идёт, кстати. Привет, Иисус! Как ты? Видишь, Азирафель? Всё в порядке. Зря беспокоишься. Иисус - отличный парень. Он ни на кого не в обиде. Забудь всё это!"

Забудь? Он не для этого остался тогда на Голгофе.

Его съедало беспокойство. Как они не понимают?

Ведь могла произойти какая-то ошибка. Такое постоянно случается. Ангелы ведь тоже люди! Исцелишь не того, явишь не тот лик, забудешь меч – бывает всякое.  
Конечно, Азирафель знал План. Все знают План. Смерть на кресте. Искупление грехов человеческих. Никакой ошибки. Но неужели всё должно было произойти... так?

Азирафель пытался поговорить с Гавриилом. Гавриил его выслушал. Покивал. И сказал: «Позволь рассказать тебе про такую вещь, как зоны ответственности.»

Его рассказ сводился к одному: это не твоё дело, Азирафель. Всё случилось так, а значит, так и должно было случиться.

Но если это правда, то откуда взялось это скверное чувство? Как будто что-то свербит в груди.

Сомнение. Как тогда, в Эдеме. Правильно ли он поступил? Не допустил ли ошибку? Не совершил ли _зло?_

Тогда его успокоил Змий. «Ты же ангел, вряд ли ты вообще способен совершить что-то плохое».

Азирафель слабо улыбнулся. Да, тогда это помогло. Услышать от демона доброе слово – не часто случается, верно?

Но и от ангелов его не дождешься. Улыбка Азирафеля стала горькой. Он подпёр голову рукой и вздохнул.

Может, он и не мог совершить зла. Но мог ли ангел не совершить добро? Вот что его терзало. Не совершил ли он ошибку, не защитив Иисуса? Не от смерти, нет; хотя бы от страданий. Как он мог просто стоять и смотреть?

Змий тогда, конечно, тоже просто смотрел. Но он же демон. Если ангел и демон ведут себя одинаково, то кто-то из них неправ, верно?  
Азирафель невесело хмыкнул. Змия бы это позабавило.

Кроули.

Да, теперь его так зовут.

– Чем тут поят? – донесся голос от барной стойки.

Кроули!

Азирафель расплылся в улыбке.

Он уже перестал удивляться периодическим появлениям Кроули. Этот демон почему-то искал общения с ним; и он, в целом, был совершенно не против.  
Если быть совсем честным, то сейчас он был очень за.

Азирафель подвинул свой бокал поближе и стряхнул крошки со скамейки. Странно, что Кроули сначала пошёл к бару. Обычно он сразу появляется рядом, прямо за плечом.

Хм.

Кроули не торопился подходить. И вообще не смотрел в его сторону.

Азирафель мерно покачивал свой бокал. Пиво плескалось в такт, отсчитывая секунды.

_Плюх, плюх._

Значит, просто совпадение? Кроули не знает, что он здесь?

Азирафель нахмурился.

_Плюх, плюх._

Стоит ли подойти? Это, всё-таки, демон. С этим могут быть проблемы.

_Плюх, плюх._

Да, но невежливо было бы не поздороваться.

_Плюх!_

Азирафель схватил бокал и направился к бару.

***

– Ну, как тебе? – Азирафель взглянул на опустевшее блюдо Кроули и аккуратно подцепил устрицу со своего.

– Чудесно, – буркнул Кроули. Он откинулся на спинку стула и прищурился, глядя на Азирафеля. – Ты не расскажешь мне, с чем всё это связано?

– Что именно?

– Ты и правда здесь ради, – Кроули махнул рукой в сторону стола, – устриц?

Азирафель кивнул.

– Решил немного отдохнуть.

– Да, тебе бы не помешало.

– Прошу прощения? – Это уж слишком.

– Вид у тебя не очень. – Кроули окинул Азирафеля взглядом поверх тёмных очков. - Ты что, похудел? Постригся? Не пойму, в чём дело.

Ах, так?

– Ну, ты и сам немного не в форме, кажется. – Кроули действительно выглядел неважно. Вдруг что-то случилось? Азирафель забеспокоился. – У тебя всё в порядке?

Кроули оттолкнулся ногой от стола и качнулся на стуле.

– Да-а. В порядке. – протянул он. – Я просто… просто всё думаю об этом Иисусе.

Азирафель закашлялся и потянулся за салфеткой.

– М-м? – выдавил он.

Кроули, похоже, не заметил.

– Тебе не кажется, что вы там немного перегибаете палку? Распятия, потопы, нашествия жаб? – Кроули загибал пальцы. – Отнимаете у нас работу.

– Да, но… я не знаю, почему так происходит, – совладав с кашлем, ответил Азирафель. – Гавриил сказал, это не моя зона ответственности.

– Ты _спрашивал?_

Спрашивал ли он? Спрашивал ли?!

– Я должен был убедиться! Я же был там, понимаешь? И ничего не сделал! Я думал: «Это промысел Божий». Мне говорили, что вмешиваться не нужно. Но что, если я должен был? – он заглянул в глаза Кроули. – Вмешаться?

– Ты что, нарушил бы План Божий?

– Нет, нет, что ты! Конечно, нет! Но… подумай. Всё ведь могло быть по-другому. Может, в Египте бы хватило одной казни? Покраснели бы реки, кто-нибудь бы сказал: хм, а может, отпустим Моисея? Зачем же десять? Понимаешь?

– Ангел, – голос Кроули был мягким. – Я не думаю, что ты мог бы что-то изменить.

Азирафель смотрел на свои сцепленные в замок руки. Да. Да, кончено. Он прав.

– Глупо пытаться спорить с Богом.

– Ага, я пытался. Смотри, что получилось. – Кроули подмигнул своим жёлтым глазом.

Азирафель несчастно улыбнулся.

– Хмм, – Кроули постукивал пальцем по губам.

О-оу. Азирафелю не нравилось это «Хмм».

– Что?

– Мне кажется, нарушать Планы – это по моей части. Нет?

Ну вот.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– То, что сказал. Вижу План – вмешиваюсь. Бог хочет, чтобы был потоп? Значит, мне это не на руку, понимаешь?

– Кроули… – Азирафель не знал, что сказать.

Кроули заёрзал.

– Да, кстати о работе. Мне тут пора бежать. Сенатор сам себя не искусит. В любом случае, нужно проследить за этим. – Кроули вскочил на ноги. – Спасибо за устрицы.

Что ж. Может, и не нужно ничего говорить. Азирафель с улыбкой поднялся из-за стола.

– Тебе спасибо!

– За что? – хмыкнул Кроули. Он уже пробирался к выходу.

– За компанию.


End file.
